Miserable
by GazeInToHerKillingJar
Summary: Two years after the Second Wizarding War, Hermione Granger has had her whole world turned upside down. Not only has she had to cancel her upcoming wedding to Ronald Weasley, but she has also gotten herself drunk at a party. Blaise Zabini comes to her rescue, or is it his? -EWE?, minimal Ron-bashing, OOC-ness all around.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, and do not claim such. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter characters, but has let us all use her characters to keep our creative juices flowing. Thank you.**

A/N: Hello readers! I haven't written anything in 6 years, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I have 6 Beta Readers. They have all agreed to allow this chapter to be published. Can you believe this only took me 18 hours from start to finish? I guess I really needed to get back to writing. Thank you to my 6 Betas: Matt, Heri, Stephan, Stephanie, Jessica, and Grama. Please enjoy this first chapter.

**Miserable **

_A Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini story_

_Chapter 1_

The pounding of the bass in her ears was killing her. The obnoxious love fests going on in the corners of the Great Hall were starting to tear at her heart. Ron had cheated on her, again, with another one of HER admirers. Yes, she had found out he was having an affair with not another woman, but another man. It would not have hurt her so much, or so she kept telling herself, if he had cheated on her with another woman.

The only reason she was even at this party was because her friends had insisted she stop moping around about her ruined engagement to a man who liked other men. She really just wanted to be back at her apartment, eating Chinese take-out, and taking a nice warm bubble bath before reading her favorite book _Tuck Everlasting_, and finally falling asleep so she could go to work in the morning. Besides, it did not feel right being back at Hogwarts without Professor Dumbledore being there. The battle not only took lives, but also friendships and personalities. The Golden Trio split after Ron's last bedroom escapade with one of Hermione's admirers.

Ron had proposed to Hermione about a year after The Battle at Hogwarts. Ron walked into the little bookshop in Diagon Alley. He heard that Hermione had started working there after the Reconstruction, which is what he told her a few months later. Ron pretended not to notice Hermione stocking the bookshelves with Horace Slughorn's new book on his everlasting friendships with the Potters'. Both past and present, of course. Ron grabbed a copy of the muggle book _Tuck Everlasting_, and headed to go check out. Hermione stood behind the counter trying to get Ron's attention.

"Hi Ron. How have you been?" she asked politely. He looked up from the book's back cover to her. "Oh! Hermione, didn't see you there. You work here? No one ever told me. How long have you worked here?" he responded, seemingly shocked to see her. She smiled at him, "I've been working here for about 7 months now. It's nice to be around books. They can't look at you like you are a God. Or whisper behind your back about you. Unless it's a book written by Rita Skeeter. Anyways, you like muggle literature? This is my favorite book."

"I do like muggle literature. I developed a liking for it when I travelled to Muggle America on vacation. _Tuck Everlasting_ is my favorite, too. So how much for the book?" he asked. "Oh, sorry, I was a bit distracted. That will be 12 Sickles and 21 Knuts." she replied. Ron dug around in his pocket, and brought out the requested amount of money. Hermione took the money, "It was nice seeing and talking to you again, Ron. I'm glad you're back. Maybe we could catch up together sometime?" Ron smiled at her now, "Of course! When are you off work?". "I finish up here at 5pm." she was excited about catching up with her long-time crush. Ron's ego inflated a bit, "So I'll pick you up here at 5 for dinner then?" Hermione giggled at him, "Yes that should be just fine."

Hermione and Ron dated like that for a few weeks before Harry's birthday party. It was held at a nearby wizard's club. Hermione was with her friends, and Ron was with his. Hermione had a few men come up to her, but she let them know she was taken and they would walk away looking defeated. Hermione never drank at these functions. After a while, she went looking for Ron. He probably had one too many Firewhiskeys and passed out in one of the back rooms.

She found Ron and one of her male admirers naked in a bed together. "Hermione! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" he shouted, embarrassed at being caught with another man. Hermione's jaw slackened, "If it isn't what it looks like, then please explain why you are naked in bed with another man?" Ron jumped out of bed and ran over to Hermione, "He was an accident, I swear. He means nothing to me. I have no idea how he even managed to talk me into bed with him. Just give me a minute to get dressed and we'll leave the party." Hermione let him get changed, watching the two of them closely.

The man in the bed kept his body covered with the blanket while he glanced around the dark room. The room was meant for excursions like this. The King sized bed sat in the middle of the room. There was a couch facing the bed, like it was meant for an audience to the room's sexually unhealthy occupants. Hermione was shocked and disgusted. How dare he cheat on her? Ron finished getting dressed and grabbed Hermione's elbow to steer her out of the room and to the main party. They walked up to Harry, wished him a happy birthday, and left the party.

Hermione and Ron talked it over and they decided that it was a drunken mistake. Hermione forgave Ron that time. A week later, they went out to Dinner together. Ron proposed to Hermione there. She said yes to him. It was one of the only times in her life that she made a mistake. That night, she was happy. She never thought she could love Ron more than in that moment when he proposed. She was right. She usually is right. She started to look at white wedding dresses and maroon bridesmaid dresses. She looked at and compared prices of water lilies, roses, baby's breath, and colored daisies. She started interviewing caterers, wedding planners, and even asked the Minister of Magic if he would preside over the wedding vows. They would have the biggest, most festive wedding in the hopes of cheering up the people of the wizarding world after the effects of the war destroyed their lives.

The wedding would be in April. It was July, there was little time left to get everything arranged. A spring wedding would be nice. Ron and Hermione's color scheme was Maroon and Gold, Gryffindor house colors being Ron's favorite. Hermione agreed, wanting Ron happy with everything at the wedding. Her wedding dress was already ordered, her first fitting would be in two months time. Ron was going to rent his tuxedo, along with his groomsmen. The bridesmaids were going to buy their dresses. Women like pretty dresses, and red ones were always meant to be kept and worn again later.

August came and went for Hermione. She and Ron were so busy; they rarely had time for each other. Hermione was head over heels in love with Ronald Weasley. So when September, October, November, and December came and went with only minimal contact from her Fiancée, Hermione figured that he was busy working and paying the caterers in advance. Ron does so love food. They were having an open buffet along with an open bar. Never-ending food would be the highlight of the wedding for Ron, she was sure of it.

January made Hermione a bit antsy. She had called the caterers and asked how the preparations were coming along. The first few caterers were confused, no one had paid them in advance to start making the menus up. The last one, funded by Malfoy Enterprises, already had a menu put together and approved by Ron. She was a little relieved that Ron had done something, but why had he not approved other menus and paid the other caterers? Hermione asked Ron one night and he said that he thought the Malfoy Enterprises catering company had better tasting food and booked only them for the wedding. Hermione was shocked; she thought that Ron hated Malfoy and anything to do with him and his family. If Ron approved of them, than she approved as well.

A week before the wedding, Hermione brought some last minute material swatches over to Ron's apartment for him to look at and approve. Travelling by floo is the most effective way to get a hold of Ron in person, anyways. He didn't have to work that day, so he should be at home. She looked around his living room, no sign of him anywhere. He wouldn't be in the Kitchen because his cooking would kill a Mountain Troll, so maybe he is taking a shower? She heard the shower running so she knocked on it and waited for Ron to open the door for her.

Ron opened the door in nothing but a towel. "'Mione, what are you doing here? Don't you have more wedding plans to see through?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him, "Of course, that's why I'm here. It's really important. What swatch do you like better for the balconies? This one, or this one?" she asked holding up two very similar swatches. Ron picked one. Hermione looked at him in shock, "That one? But it won't look right with the swatch picked out for walkways!" Ron heaved a sigh at her, "Alright then, the other one. Now is that all?" Hermione smiled and said yes, when she noticed an outline of a person walking towards her from behind Ron.

It was Draco Malfoy. "Oh, Granger, want to join us in the shower? I'm sorry to say that we have been in there so long, the water is starting to get cold." He greeted while rubbing his hand on Ron's side from behind. She watched him kiss on Ron's neck eliciting a low moan from him. Ron nudged Malfoy off of him. Hermione was shaken. Shocked. Flabbergasted. There really were no words to put to this situation for her. "I'm calling off the wedding Ron. You think I'd be okay with you sleeping with Malfoy of all people? Another man, again?" she asked. Ron apologized while Malfoy smirked at her. "We rarely sleep together, Granger, give the man a break. Why would he sleep with you anyways?"

Hermione ran crying out of his apartment. She returned home and sent off letters telling everyone that the wedding was called off on account of 'irreconcilable differences'. She received hundreds of letters apologizing about the way things turned out for them. She burned them all. She paid the caterers off, the wedding planner, and tried to pay the Minister of Magic for getting his hopes up. He refused her money and told her she should use that money on herself. She did. She bought a whole new wardrobe, new makeup, accessories, and after all of this, her views on the world even changed. She saw the world for what it really was. Hell. That brings us to why she is at this party now, two months after that incident.

It was the two year anniversary of the ending of the last wizarding war. Everyone was invited, but especially 'The Golden Trio'. Which means that Ron and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy were there. Of course they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Hermione was sickened by them and their lack of class. She stomped over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. She never drank at functions like these, but for this occasion she could make an exception. She downed her first and second, and reached for her third when her hand was stopped.

It was Blaise Zabini. "You really should take it easy, Granger. Wouldn't want to be a stumbling drunk, now would you?"

Hermione was offended, "Are you implying that I can't hold my liquor, Mr. Zabini?"

He chuckled at her, "No, that is exactly what I am saying, not implying. I just thought you would like to slow down and not make a fool of yourself in front of your ex and his new boyfriend."

She grabbed her full glass and drank it down. Blaise laughed again. "Okay, have it your way. If you would like to drink as much as you would like without having to apologize to the whole of the wizarding world the morning after, you can come to my place with me." Hermione considered his offer, and in her buzzed state, agreed. They both walked out of Hogwarts together. They walked all the way to the Apparition point, and side apparated to Blaise's house.

They landed in the foyer together; Hermione had to be held by Blaise in order for her to not fall over. Blaise escorted Hermione to the Parlor and offered her a drink after she regained her balance. She took the gin and tonic without hesitation from him. Than another, and another, and another. Until she was just drunk enough to realize that they were alone, and that Blaise was very attractive. She stumbled over to him, "Thank you for the drinks and the private place for the moment. How should I properly thank you?"

Blaise stopped her now roaming hand from reaching its intended target, much to the owner of the hand's disappointment. "Granger, I would never sleep with a Mudblood like you. It's beneath me." Hermione smirked at him, "I could be beneath you in just a minute if you would like. Stop pretending to think I'm disgusting. I see the way you looked at me all night."

Blaise realized she had a point, even in her now drunken state her mind was still in tip-top shape. "Granger you can have a guest room for the night so you aren't randomly popping up in front of large groups of Muggles. I'll take you to your room so you can rest. You look like you need it." Hermione pouted at him, but conceded. They walked up a flight of stairs, down a couple of hallways, and ended at a room big enough for Hermione's entire apartment to fit into. Hermione grabbed a hold of Blaise's robes and firmly tugged him into the room before slamming and locking the door.

Hermione smiled at Blaise triumphantly. "Hermione, I thought I told you that I'm not going to sleep with you?" Blaise asked. Hermione grinned still, "That's fine, and you don't have to. I just want a one night stand…that's all." Blaise thought on it a moment before agreeing. "Alright, but we won't have a relationship after tonight, got it?" Hermione nodded her head at him. She began to strip down in front of him, before she walked over to his fully clad body and pushed him down on the King sized bed.

Hermione took off his button up shirt with her teeth. She pushed the two sides of the shirt off of his body. Her hands started roaming over his sculpted abs, Quidditch really was a great sport, she had to admit. Her hands moved down to his zipper, and unzipped his slacks. She pulled the slacks down his lower body, slowly, teasingly slowly for him. Blaise had never had a woman this wanton in his life. He couldn't help the low moans escaping his mouth as she placed him in hers. She sucked the precum off of him before kissing up his body to his neck and grabbing on to his shaft. Blaise was in heaven.

After a few minutes, she straddled him and took him fully inside her. Together the two forgot about their past hatred, not really knowing each other, and they just did what humans are good at. They forgot. Hermione forgot about Ron and Draco, while Blaise forgot about his family and his burning desire for men and women. Blaise got up and left Hermione's room to go to his once she fell asleep.

Hermione woke up a little before dawn and got dressed. She remembered everything from last night and was appalled by how she behaved with Blaise. She apparated to her apartment, locked the door, shed her clothes, and took a scalding shower to get rid of the memories she shouldn't have about a man she shouldn't know that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or the Harry Potter characters, because if I did, things would have turned out WAY differently than they did. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, that brilliant woman. ^_^  
**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so excited to post this chapter up! My son, Matty, and I have been kind of sick lately. That's why it took so long. Having a 5, almost 6 month old sick is no picnic. Please review, I only had one reviewer last chapter. That one review is the only reason I am going to keep writing. Unless more readers give me reviews. I do love how people from pretty much every country are reading my story. First time I have ever had so many readers. Thanks to my boyfriend, Matt, and my friend Heri for being my test subjects. Love you guys. Enjoy the story and please review or PM me to let me know what you would like to see next chapter.  
**

**Miserable**

_A Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini story_

_Chapter 2_

It has been two weeks since Hermione had thrown all inhibition to the wind. She hated her friend for talking her into going to that party. Maybe she should send her 'friend' a Howler? No, it was her mistake, not her friend's. Blaise Zabini was her mistake and no one else's. How could she have been so stupid to go to Blaise Zabini's place? He's a very good looking wizard, and her inhibitions had been lowered from her consumption of alcohol. She should have known that they would end up in bed together, right? Wrong! He should have been disgusted by her mere presence in his home. Everything had been his fault!

Hermione always had a thing for men with darker skin. She couldn't explain it, but they were just so handsome. That is beside the point. The point is that Blaise Zabini and his family had always been on the dark side, or so Hermione had been led to believe. Hermione is a heroine on the light side. They never should have been in the same room, let alone the same bed. Harry would never forgive her. If he did, he really is the hero of the wizarding world. Hermione liked Blaise; maybe she has a thing for bad boys. Yes, that must be it. Her undoing were bad boys. But then, why hadn't she ever had feelings for Draco Malfoy?

That's right, he always had a thing for her, but by the looks of it, he could only get to Ron. HA! If he could get to her through Ron, then maybe she could get to him through Blaise. After all, that is what Malfoy is trying to do, right? No, she couldn't stoop to Malfoy's level, ever. She is braver than he is. Why doesn't she feel like it then? Blaise Zabini had never called her a 'Mudblood'. Maybe that is why she is attracted to him. Maybe, she subconsciously likes that he never made fun of her outright. Who is she kidding? She wanted to get back at Ron, and that is what she did. She slept with an Ex-Slytherin.

She never should have done it! Harry will more than likely feel betrayed by her. She should forget about that damn one night stand and Blaise Zabini. She should go back to being miserable and just live her life. Yes, she would be miserable again. No feelings for a man she shouldn't have feelings for, no beating herself up about a one night stand, and definitely no feelings of utter joy for a night that will never happen again. Stupid, stupid, stupid! You are not supposed to have feelings for a man you just had a one night stand with! No, she would never think of that night again.

She would think, instead, of her job at Flourish and Blott's. Seeing all of the new Hogwartians running about, grabbing the wrong books. The parents making sure their children get the best books, the best quills, the best pets. All for the sake of not being an outcast at Hogwarts. Oh how she loves helping the children get the books they need for the new year at school. She would spout off stories of her studying in the library with Viktor Krum watching her to the girls, and telling the boys about how a certain book helped her save Harry Potter's life.

There's no room for advancement in this job, but she is perfectly fine with that. After all, she has more money now then she could ever know what to do with. She spends her time hiding from the paparazzi, yes; they are even more annoying in the wizarding world. They crashed her last birthday party. That was a mess. The books at Flourish and Blott's always made her relax. She could hide amongst the books; smell the parchment, the ink, and the leather. Books have always made her happy. They don't judge you, unlike people.

Hermione's thoughts wander to the post she received a week earlier, requesting that she take over as Librarian at Hogwarts. Apparently, Madame Pince has decided to finally retire, but requests that Hermione be offered the position. Hermione hasn't responded to Headmistress McGonagall, as of yet. She is contemplating returning to Hogwarts to watch over all of the books there. To be the Keeper of Knowledge. To control the many books and students that walk through Hogwarts. She might just take the offer.

Blaise Zabini walked in to the Hog's Head, and sat down next to his long-time friend, Theodore Nott. He ordered a shot of Fire whiskey for himself, and one for Theo. Blaise hasn't seen Theo for a little over two weeks. Before the party. "Blaise, my man, how have you been? Haven't heard from you in a while. You have a girl keeping you busy lately?" Theodore asked. Blaise huffed and shrugged his shoulders, "Not since the party." Theo looked confused, what was troubling his best friend? "What happened at the party? You finally get turned down?" He asked.

Blaise shook his head, "No, I was hit on." Theo laughed, "That's what got you down for two weeks?" Blaise again shook his head, "No, it's who hit on me that has me down. It never should have happened, but damn was she great in bed!" Theo, still confused, asked, "Who was it? Not someone you've slept with before, right?" Blaise sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. It was Hermione Granger. She was so beautiful that night-"

Theo couldn't believe his ears. Did Blaise Zabini really sleep with Hermione Granger? He tuned Blaise out, but Blaise kept talking. Talking about how her body was so beautiful, never had he seen a Pureblood girl have a body that perfect. How he couldn't keep her out of his head. How she had moaned his name, and it sounded so…heavenly. He described the arch of her back when at the peak of ecstasy, caused by him, Blaise.

Draco Malfoy almost spit out his drink. Blaise Zabini, his ex, one of the loves of his life, slept with the other love of his life, Hermione Granger. His world was crashing down around him. What will he do now? He loves Ron, it's been a few months, but he loves these other two people as well. Of course, one of those people would probably never know that he loves them. Hermione Granger. She is beautiful, has been since first year. He didn't even think that she could be a Mudblood. But, she is. When he found out, it tore him in two.

He couldn't let anyone find out that he loved a Mudblood; his father would not only kill him, but her as well. So he made fun of her, mercilessly. He teased everything that he loved about her, hoping that she would figure him out. He teased her personality, her love of books, her hair, her teeth, and her blood. He had loved all of it at first glance. He had loved Blaise since they were in nappies, though. His love for Blaise had been kept secret, too, from his parents, Blaise's parents, and their friends. Ron was only fourth on his list of loves, right under Draco's Mother.

Blaise noticed Theo's tense posture, but didn't mention it. He might not want to know what it was about. Theo jumped out of his seat, "I have to go to an appointment I just remembered. Owl me later." Theo rushed out of the door, and headed out of Blaise's sight. Blaise noticed Draco in the corner, working on his sixth shot, and Blaise realized that he too, was working on his sixth shot. Blaise raised his shot glass, and Draco did the same before they both drank it down. Blaise sat his shot glass down and headed home. He had business that needed to be taken care of.

Theodore Nott stormed into his Manor. He threw the nearest vase at the wall. Hermione Granger was his! She had always been his, she just wasn't aware of it yet. The moment he set eyes on her, she was his. He first saw her on Platform 9 ¾, with her parents fussing over how she should behave at school, away from them. He knew immediately that she was a muggleborn. The way her and her parents dressed, the way she carried herself, even the way she bit her lip. She was the first muggleborn he had ever seen.

She even bested some of the smartest Purebloods, at everything. She is so smart, so beautiful, so passionate, and so his. He thought he would finally get a chance with her when that Weasley cheated on her, and got their wedding called off. But now, one of his best friends has slept with her! His friend has feelings for her! This cannot happen. She wouldn't have feelings for someone like Blaise, he isn't her type. Theo is her only type. There is no one else like him.

Theo stormed in to his Study. He needed to do something, anything from allowing this to happen. They cannot fall in love with each other. Blaise is a nobody. Blaise cannot have his Hermione. Hermione would bare his children, Theo's, not Blaise's! Hermione Granger would become Hermione Nott, not Hermione Zabini. He needed to keep them apart, some way, somehow. He sat at his desk and began to plan. To plan how to win over Hermione, how to make her his, permanently. He drew out plans, he wrote them down, and then he filed them away for future reference.

Draco Malfoy went home to his family's Manor. His Mother had been sent to St. Mungo's, until further notice. She had been hospitalized after her Husband's death by Dementor's Kiss. Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy's new boyfriend, had moved in with Draco. Ronald saw Draco and went up to hug and kiss him. "Where have you been? I've been worried about you. You were out for so long. It's six o'clock. Dinner should be done soon." Draco sat down in the parlour. Ron followed.

"I went to the Hog's Head. I had a few drinks. I saw Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott there. Blaise said that he slept with Hermione Granger two weeks ago, the night of the party." Ron shook his head, "You have to be kidding me! How could she do this to me? How could she do this to Harry? How could she do this to the whole of the wizarding world? How could she do this to me? How could she do this to us? Don't we deserve happiness after that war? Well fine, she can have Blaise! I have you. What more could I possibly want?"

Draco watched as Ron paced the room during his tirade. He had thrown chairs, vases, and glasses at the walls. "I think I'm going to skip dinner, I just don't feel up to it right now." Ron stormed out of the room, Draco heard him climb the stairs and finally, slam their bedroom door shut. Draco had been silent through the whole ordeal. Now he wished he hadn't been. Ronald Weasley, his boyfriend, still holds a candle for Hermione Granger, his ex-fiancée.

Blaise Zabini sat in his Study, finishing up some paperwork that needed to be filed or he wouldn't have a job anymore. Blaise is in charge of Gringott's accounts across the world. If he doesn't file the right paperwork at the right time, the wizarding banking system would crash, worldwide. It was a lot of pressure, but nothing Blaise couldn't handle. He loved his job. His Mother had hated that he went in to banking with the Goblins, they were below his status. Blaise never believed in status. He was the son of a whore. A wealthy, beautiful whore, but a whore nonetheless.

Luzy, Blaise's favorite house elf, entered the Study after knocking. Blaise smiled at her, "Yes, Luzy? Do you need something?" The house elf wringed her hands together, "Master Blaise, two weeks ago, you had a Woman over to spend the night. We heard her moans. When we cleaned the room the next morning, there was no condom in the trash bin. Did she take a contraception potion?" Blaise almost lost his Dinner.

They had used a condom, right? No, they were too caught up in the moment. They had both forgot. What would he do if she became pregnant? Surely she wouldn't want to keep the child. They didn't like each other. Pureblood society would force him to marry her if she were pregnant with his child. There would be a scandal. Neither of them would look good in the Prophet. Both of their names would be smeared, the child outcasted from Pureblood society.

His Mother would never forgive him. She would never accept Hermione, and the child would not know a Grandmother. How could this happen to him? Wait, Hermione might not be pregnant. She would surely tell him if she were, right? That would be the brave, Gryffindor thing to do in this situation. Yes, she would notify him if anything should come of their one night stand. He can have faith in her, the Slytherin thing to do would be to hide the pregnancy from him, which would be cowardly. Hermione Granger is anything but a coward.

Blaise dismissed Luzy. He had a lot of work to finish up before tomorrow.

Hermione Granger needed to tell someone about her one night stand. She needed to get it off of her chest. Off of her mind, too. She contacted Harry Potter, her best friend of 9 or so years. He was flooing to her apartment so they could talk. He arrived at ten in the morning. "Hi 'Mione, what's wrong? You never ask to talk with me like this." Hermione made him sit down after their hug.

She began to tell Harry what happened between her and Blaise. When she finished, Harry looked shocked, disgusted, and embarrassed. "You slept with Blaise Zabini? How dare you! Do you know what you have done? Not only will you look like a tramp in the Prophet if this gets out, but I will look like I've slept with you too! Ginny is going to be so pissed off. I am very disappointed in you Hermione."

Hermione was shocked, to say the least. "How dare you think you have any say in who I sleep with? It was my mistake, and I am not going to let anyone but myself go down for this if it does indeed hit the proverbial fan. If you really were my friend, you would have supported me, especially after everything we've been through together. Please leave my house now, and don't come back. You are no longer welcome here." Harry left, fuming, but without another word. Hermione sat down and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I realize that my story is a bit confusing, but that is how life is, sadly. I would like to thank my co-author/son, Matty, for the help on this chapter. He's only six months old, but he accidentally pulled up this chapter that I had forgotten, and started typing. Now for the review responses.

Kohana Moon: Thanks for the review! It really made my month. I, personally, would have thrown Ron screwing Malfoy in Harry's face, but I like to believe that Hermione has more grace and tact than I do. Psst...have you been reading my notebooks? ^_^

BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: Thank you for pointing out my incorrect genre. My boyfriend made that comment as well. I don't like listening to him though. I am my biggest critic and when I fall in love with a chapter, I hope others do as well. BTW, I absolutely love that you said, "Bloody fucking hell!", that put a smile on my face.

lolo: I apologize if you aren't able to follow my story. I kind of figured that if my boyfriend could follow it, everyone can. He's my Ron. I love him, he makes my life more fun. Thanks for keeping me on my toes. If you still can't keep up after this chapter, please PM me. I have some favorite stories that are more straight forward.

Sara: Yes, there is a lot of drama. This story is based off of events that have happened to me in real life. Please enjoy.

Thank you to those of you on the following lists.

Favorite List: Lea Theo, skizz, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, cbred13, and wolflover1996.

Follower List: Dreadloc, Xxchristabellex, Pirates16103, lumierelanuit, Kohana Moon, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, roseberrygirl, xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx, sbolzzz, BeMyMockingjay, Night Falcon69, The Violent Russian Llama, Calimocho, cbred13, and wolflover1996.

Author Alert List: Halja.

Story Alert List: Hotchocolateaddict, and Halja.

You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you like this story.

BTW, I do update faster when reviews are left for me. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, and am not making any money off of this piece of work. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!

**Miserable**

_A Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini story_

_Chapter 3_

The bustle of the schoolchildren throughout Diagon Alley amused him. Blaise Zabini remembered when he was doing the exact same things as these kids just a few years prior. The war got heated by his sixth year though. Childhood for everyone his age was cut short. Very few of his friends actually had a childhood to begin with. Many purebloods had been indoctrinated with the dark sides ways, had been since birth. They had to act a certain way, talk a certain way, think a certain way, even dress and play a certain way. Most of that was just how pureblood society had always been.

Blaise continued on his way to Gringott's. He needed to make a withdrawal. Muggles had one thing going for them, they were incredibly lazy, and when you are lazy, you need to be innovative to keep being lazy. The internet was one form of this innovativeness. Instead of writing a letter to a friend, they sent them a message. How impersonal can they get? Internet banking was one thing that they had going for them. They never had to leave their house to make a withdrawal. Something Blaise never understood was how they got their money to them. He never saw a money dispenser on those computers.

Muggles baffled him. They did strange things. They rode in cars, carriages without horses. He needed to stop getting distracted by his thoughts. He needed this withdrawal so that he could buy another property. More property is more power, in and out of the wizarding world. Blaise is a real estate mogul. None of his friends buy property without consulting him first. They also don't buy stock without consulting him first. If it has anything to do with property or money, he's your guy. Blaise likes the respect that his accomplishments have given him.

Blaise wasn't watching where he was going. It was nine o'clock in the morning. He bumped in to someone walking out of Flourish and Blott's. It was Hermione Granger. Could his day get any worse? Of course it could. She could still be hung up about their night together. "Er, hello Gra-Hermione. How are you doing?" He asked politely. She looked up from the ground, blushing. "Hello Mr. Zabini. I'm doing great, about to head in to work for the day." He cringed on the inside, this was so awkward. "So, you haven't been feeling sick lately?" He felt like he was going to be sick himself, what a stupid question. Hermione's face took on a look of confusion, "Why would I feel sick, Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise choked on his saliva, "Oh, no reason. I just worded it wrong. I meant, 'You're looking great. I hope you didn't get that nasty case of the flu bug that has been going around.'" Hermione shot a crooked smile at him. "No, I've been feeling just fine. Now, I've got to get to work. The books aren't going to sell themselves. Unless...no, magic wouldn't do as good of a job as I will. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Zabini Goodbye now." Hermione walked out of his line of sight, in to the shop. Blaise sighed with relief. Now, on to finish his task for the day.

Hermione shuddered. What an awkward conversation. After Blaise passed by Flourish and Blott's, she walked out of the shop. No, she didn't have work today. Today is Saturday. She didn't want to have a long, awkward conversation with Blaise. Too late for that now. Hermione returned to her apartment. Keeping things tidy had always been a specialty of hers. Recently, her apartment had been as close to trashed as she could possibly handle. Take out containers littered her coffee table, and soda pop bottles were piling up near the couch.

Her stomach grumbled as she took it all in. She rushed towards the bathroom, her breakfast making a glamorous reappearance in her toilet. Maybe Blaise had given her that flu bug he was talking about. That's all she needed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face off. Time for her to watch some TV. More moping about for her today. She had just grabbed more soda pop and Thai take out. Her mind wandered to the conversation she just had with Blaise. Why had he looked so concerned? She shook the thought out of her head and continued her moping on her couch accompanied by Thai food and soda pop.

Two hours later, a knock sounded on her apartment door. Grumbling, Hermione got up and walked over to the door. She yanked it open and gasped. "Ron, why are YOU here? I believe all of our business together has been dealt with." He snorted indignantly. "Of course it isn't! What are you doing fucking Zabini? He's a slimy git! You could do so much better than him!" Hermione was amazed. "You honestly have the gall to come over to my residence and give me a lecture on who I am intimate with? You do realize that you are fucking the leader of the group who made my life miserable all through school, right?"

Ron huffed at her. "You know that Zabini was in that group, right? Him and Draco were best friends! Everything Draco did, Blaise did as well. Zabini isn't innocent, 'Mione!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Ronald, who I sleep with now is none of your business. Especially after catching you sleeping with Malfoy. You broke my heart, now you have no claim on it. Now, please go home, back to your boyfriend before I hex you to Hell and back." Ron looked hurt, how could she do this to him? If she could sleep with a Slytherin, everyone would think she was loose. They would think that she slept with all of her male friends.

"Harry will never forgive you if the paper hears about this. You and Harry were alone for a while in the Forest during the War. What will people think? Never mind that, I'm leaving. It's none of my concern now. Go around fucking-." Hermione had slammed her door on Ronald. How dare he lecture her on who to sleep with and when? Yes, her green tea ice cream will now be devoured. Poor ice cream, she was saving that for a special occasion. Looks like tonight is that special occasion. She grabbed the green tea ice cream from her fridge, and her favorite spoon from the silverware drawer. Back to the couch she goes.

She cried, eating her ice cream, and watching some television show about some woman and her man problems. Who really cares what it was about? She was in pain. All of her friends were gone. Her fiancee was gone. Her parents were gone. Crookshanks was even gone. Ran away during the War. She was by herself. Alone. She never thought that she would end up alone. How sad, she finally was becoming that old spinster everyone warned her about becoming. Only there wasn't even a cat to keep her company. Just her books.

When she was younger, at Hogwarts, she use to have nightmares about her ending up alone. It has finally happened. She always rationalized it by saying that she would at least do something that someone remembered. Saving the World doesn't quite count anymore. Most people are over that feat of hers. People forget so easily. They never think about that one person who was a key element in saving their asses. Sure, Harry was the main element in defeating the Dark Lord, but without her, her wouldn't have made it that far. Oh, the truth is bittersweet.

Blaise Zabini stood in his Study, his favorite thinking spot. The books surrounded him. They calmed him. He started pacing. There was no way that Hermione Granger was pregnant with his child. First off, she wasn't sick. Second, she didn't look fat to him. She looked as beautiful as ever. Third, she was carrying Thai food. Didn't pregnant women have a problem with foreign food whilst pregnant? No, she wasn't pregnant. That thought kind of ate at him. Did he want her pregnant? No! They were too young! He didn't even want a relationship with her.

That was a lie. He wanted a relationship more than anything with her. She was amazing. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The way her body moved just for him. The sensations she brought up in him. It must be love. No, it is lust. What were these feelings he had for her? He was so confused. Never before had a woman stuck in his mind like this. No one had ever made this much of an impact on him to have him remember every detail of their encounter. He wanted that woman bad. Hmm...bad...maybe some spanking?

No! I can not go after her. She is completely out of my league. She is beautiful. She is intelligent. She is a mudblood. His inner monologue continues to berate him. They do not belong together. He belongs with a pureblood. A woman who knows how to carry herself in front of a crowd. Who knows how to act properly. Someone conceited. Someone who knows and loves the latest fashions. All pureblood women have the love of fashion and trends ingrained in their hearts and minds since birth. Hermione doesn't have any of those things. Of course, she is much better than those other women. Always has been.

He shook his head, he needed to head to bed. It was well past midnight. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He fell in to a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His thoughts turned to him and Hermione walking down a garden path on his property. It was the beginning of spring. Fresh flowers, bees, and sweet smells were abound. The grass was the darkest shade of hunter green. Hermione had her hair down in waves, wearing a yellow dress with flowers on it. It hugged her curves. He bent over, plucked a wild daisy from the ground, and put it in her hair.

He smile was breathtaking. Her honey brown eyes shined in the daylight. He was unusually happy. He never took a woman around his property on what seemed like a date. He was enjoying it. Yes, there was silence, but it wasn't awkward. He suddenly bent down on one knee, pulled out a ring box, and grabbed her hand. Before he could confess his feelings towards her, the sky darkened. It seemed as if the sun would never shine again. Clouds rolled in. Hermione, his only ray of sunshine, was engulfed in the darkness. He tried to reach her, but she was gone. He gasped and sat up in bed. Nightmares never plagued his sleep. He sighed and fell back asleep.

Draco was fuming. Blaise seemed like he was going to pursue Hermione Granger. How dare he? He knows that Draco has always had a thing for her. Friends don't steal friends' crushes out from under their noses. Sure, sleeping with her fiancee was wrong, but what other choice did he have? It's not like she would have slept with him herself even if her life depended on it. He was starting to actually fall for that ginger, though. Confusion was never something he felt often, but when it came to a certain mudblood, it plagued him.

Sadly, he watched her too often during their time at Hogwarts. Blaise was always with him. Theo was too. They both seemed to enjoy watching her as well. It made him suspicious, but Blaise only thought about getting dirt on her to torment her with. Theo was the same. Apparently, Blaise wasn't thinking like that. He has wanted her for himself. After everything he has been through in life, he deserves someone that is completely good. He needs her. He is exceedingly bad, she would balance him out.

Draco always got what he wanted in life. Now, he wants her. Hermione Granger has always had his heart. He wants hers as well. He was not above doing downright low things to achieve it, either. No, she would never fall for someone who tricked her in to loving them. She deserves happiness, not servitude. She is not a House Elf. She is the worldly, female, beautiful version of Merlin. Sent here for him and him alone. Not for Blaise. Not for Ronald. Not for Theo. For him.

The next morning, Hermione woke up on her couch. Another knock on her door. Sighing, she figured it would be Ron. She threw open her door. It wasn't Ron. It was Theodore Nott! She wasn't even dressed properly, her hair was a mess! "Er...hello, Mr. Nott What may I ask are you doing here, unannounced?" Theodore Not just smiled at her, "May I come in?" Hermione cleared her throat. How rude of her. "Of course. I am so sorry about keeping you standing outside. Please come in and have a seat. Would you like something to drink, eat?" Theo chuckled and shook his head no. "No, thank you. I just came over to see how you are. I heard from Draco that Ron came over here and verbally assaulted you yesterday. How are you feeling? I could beat him to a bloody pulp for you if you want me to."

Hermione sighed. "No, that won't be necessary. I am doing just fine. Besides, I don't need his permission to associate with people." Theo smiled at her. "Of course you don't. You are Hermione Granger! You can do as you damn well please." Hermione's ego inflated a bit at his words. Her self-confidence back up to where it had been. "Thank you Mr. Nott That is very nice of you to say." He smirked at her. "Please, call me Theo, Doll. Would you accompany me to dinner tonight? I seem to have an extra reserved seat at my table tonight, and no one to fill it."

He flashed her a charming smile. How could she deny him this? He was being incredibly sweet to her and dinner out sounded nice with him. "That sounds great. What time should I be ready?" Theo grinned, he was victorious! "Great! How does seven o'clock sound?" Hermione flashed a brief smile. "That sounds like I have just enough time to get ready. Are you picking me up or should I meet you?" He laughed at how unaccustomed she was to being treated like a lady. "I will be picking you up. I'll see you in a few hours then. Good bye, Miss Granger." He swiftly left her apartment after giving the back of her hand a peck.

Six hours later, Hermione was finished getting ready. She wore a dark red dress that fell to her knees. It hugged her every curve. Her four inch black stiletto pumps were only taken out on special occasions. She figured she would dress up for Theo. He was being exceptionally sweet to her. Her hair had been de-frizzed and fell in perfect ringlets down her back. She felt incredibly sexy. She hoped that she wasn't under dressed for the restaurant Theo was taking her to. Theo arrived right at seven o'clock. She had never had a man been on time for a date. He was incredibly punctual. She liked that.

Theo apparated them both to the restaurant. He pulled her seat out for her, opened doors for her, and even stood up when she needed to use the restroom. He was absolutely amazing. The only think that kind of bothered her was when he ordered for her. The menu was in French. She didn't know the language, but she wanted to find out what everything was from the waiter. She shrugged that little mishap off. He was just being courteous to her. Everyone knew about her not being able to speak French since fourth year. Those Beauxbaton girls tried talking to her, but she couldn't understand them.

Theo was completely ecstatic about this date. It took no time for her to agree to going out with him. She didn't even complain when he ordered her the grilled chicken salad. No complaints were heard about the white wine either. She must already be in love with him too. He had never heard about her allowing someone to order her dinner for her. She was already acting the part of the perfect pureblood wife. He couldn't have been happier. Now all he needed was to get her to his home. Their home.

"That was a lovely dinner. Thank you, Theo." She said after she had eaten her dessert of a fruit parfait, that Theo had ordered her of course. "It was no problem. Thank you for accompanying me tonight. It would have been quite lonely without you. Would you like to come to my home for a nightcap? I would like to have the pleasure of your company for a bit longer tonight." He asked. She looked a bit upset and her face was turning red.

"I am not a prostitute, Theodore! No matter what you may have heard from Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini, I do not just sleep with anyone for no good reason. I DO have morals. I was raised right by my parents." Theo laughed at her. "I wasn't implying that you sleep with me, I just wanted to talk a little bit and get to know you more. I am quite offended that you would assume I only wanted a consort for the evening." Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion. I will go have a drink at your place, but only one, and only for an hour. I do have work in the morning."

Theo took that as her permission, and walked them outside to apparate them to his Manor. When they arrived, they were in a dark brown parlour. It really was a beautiful room. He made her a gin and tonic, and made his whiskey. She sat down at the couch. Theo came and sat next to her, handing her the drink. "Thank you, Theo. I am so sorry about implying what you wanted." He smiled, "It's my pleasure, believe me." They conversed for a few minutes, before Hermione started feeling dizzy. "I think I need to go home, I'm not feeling too well, Theo. Thank you for the amazing night." He shook his head at her. "I'm sorry, love. I can't let you leave. Not when I finally have you here." Hermione's head started spinning. This can't be happening to her.


	4. Chapter 4

  
A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for this one. Here it is though. You guys should thank my Fiancee for the update. He got me out of my writer's block. Next one is partially written so it shouldn't take much longer. Should have chapter 5 out before the New Year. Luffles, Teena. Miserable _A Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini story_

_**Hermione's POV**_

Hermione did not know how long she had been unconscious. Had it been minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? She had woken up before, but she couldn't see. She heard a conversation that Theodore had, but no one else was there. They would have helped her had they known she was there, surely. She had tried to move, but her arms were being pulled from above her head. Theodore had tied her arms up. He was obviously insane, but still had his wits about him. To some extent, at least. Why hadn't he let her go? She never did anything to lead him on, so why did he feel the need to kidnap her? She tried remembering everything he had said.

_**Flashback**_

"_She will need something to eat soon." Theodore said._

"_No, no food. She will beg for it! She will agree to anything I want if she is really hungry." Theodore argued with himself._

"_She will hate me! She will be taken care of. She will not starve!" Theodore rebutted._

_**End Flashback**_

She realized that Theodore's mind has probably gone off the deep end and will never be found again. In school he always seemed so levelheaded. His grades rivaled her own. He was always seen in the library. She couldn't judge him though, she was there just as often as he was. Oh no. He had been stalking her! Why hadn't she known it? Maybe because she was too caught up in her own life to notice someone had taken a disturbing interest in her. Right at that moment, Theodore had walked in to the room she was being held in.

"Theodore, please let me go. I won't hold this against you! I swear! Honestly, i'll just go home and forget this ever happened. You'll never see or hear from me again." Hermione pleaded with Theodore. Theodore shook his head at her, "See, I don't want that to happen. I WANT you to stay in contact with me. I want you. I have you. You can't leave me, I won't let you. Now, you look like you could use something to eat. Would you like some soup, my sweet?"

Hermione had enough of him and this entire situation. "Let me go, Theodore! You can't keep me like this, you loon!" She spit in his face. Theo didn't look too happy with her. "Well then, I guess my hospitality won't warm you up to me. Looks like you just need to sleep on it, dearest." He stated while wiping her saliva off of his face with a handkerchief he pulled out of his robe pocket. He pulled a muggle syringe filled with a greenish substance out of the same pocket and injected it in to Hermione's neck. Her world went dark after that.

_**Ron's POV**_

Ronald Weasely hated having to apologize to anyone. His boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had insisted that he apologize for his behavior to his ex-fiance, Hermione Granger. He had threatened Ron with no more sex until he had apologized to her, or he wouldn't have even been over here, at her apartment door, waiting for her to open up. He waited a minute more before knocking again on her door. "Come on 'Mione! Let me apologize! I didn't mean to make you feel bad, honest!" He knocked once more, no answer again. She must have gone in to work. Good, she couldn't escape his apology there. With that, he apparated to her job at Flourish and Blott's in Diagon Alley.

Ronald entered Flourish and Blott's and his eyes swept the room for Hermione. She wasn't up front then. Ronald asked Mr. Blott and he said that Hermione hadn't shown up for work, but wasn't going to hold it against her as he had come in to a new batch of _Invisible Book of Invisibility. _Not one of his better decisions, as they couldn't be found anywhere! Ron didn't care about the damn books! He needed to find Hermione so he could apologize and get back to being infinitely happy with his sex life. Something must be wrong, Hermione wouldn't just take off and not let anybody know where she was. Maybe she was at Harry and Ginny's house.

No, she wouldn't go to Harry and bother him. It wasn't like her, it was more like himself that would do that. Something bad has happened to her. A nagging feeling in his gut has him worried. Hermione was his best friend for so many years. She was also an ex of his. Maybe she just went out with someone on a date. That wouldn't keep her from contacting her friends though. He shouldn't be worried about that damn apology. He had nothing to apologize for anyways. He could just tell Draco that he apologized, it didn't have to be real. Yeah, he'd just pretend to have apologized to her and get back to his relationship with Draco. Maybe he should send a note to Harry.

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry Potter sat at his desk looking at unfinished case files. The small black writing was starting to blur together after hours of just staring at them. Procrastination has always been one of his greatest skills. The paperwork seemed to get done easier and faster 10 minutes before they were needed by his bosses. The fighting and capturing was always easy. It seemed as though he was meant for crime fighting. He was pretty much born in to it. His parents died right in front of him, when he was only an infant. He was raised in a horrid household. He was treated poorly. He went to school and had to fight an evil man every year. An owl tapping at his window brought him out of his thoughts. He opened the window and let the owl in, giving it a treat and taking the letter from him. The owl waited for a response to take back.

_**Harry,**_

_**I went my Mione's place and she wasn't there. I went by her work, she wasn't there either. I think something bad has happened to her, or maybe not. Just thought that i'd let you know.**_

_**Ron**_

Harry sighed at Ron's disinterest in his friend's disappearance. Hermione doesn't just take off for a week or two without letting everyone know. That is not the way she works. She's a member of the Golden Trio, best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She's a lingering Death Eater's wet dream. Harry started to write a reply back to Ron while thinking of a letter to get other Aurors in on this search and rescue mission. Everyone's doors will be kicked down in the search for his best friend if it came to that.

_**Blaise's POV**_

Blaise Zabini had gathered all the courage that he had to go over to Hermione's apartment and ask her on a proper date. Only, she wasn't there. She wasn't at her work either. When he arrived at Harry Potter's house, he found out that Hermione had been kidnapped. She hadn't been seen for at least two weeks. Now, Blaise started mentally beating himself up about not going over sooner. Maybe he would have been able to stop Hermione from being taken. He could have protected her, not that she would really need it. Who could have overpowered her or taken her by surprise? Not very many people, he knew that. She must have trusted this person or at least underestimated them.

Blaise couldn't seem to calm down. He needed to talk to someone, to have them help him look for her. He didn't know why he wanted to find her so bad, only that he did. He decided to go over to his best friend's house. Theo would know what to say and do to help him. No more than ten minutes later, he was standing in front of Theo's door. He knocked and a House Elf answered the door. He was taken to Theo's Parlour. It was a very comfortable place. The bar always made him feel better. No, more like the alcohol made him feel better. Theo came in the room, "What's going on, mate?". Blaise told him everything. Hermione wasn't anywhere to be found. He was worried.

Theo made him feel better. Told him that Potter would find her and she would be unharmed. Besides, who in their right mind would actually hurt Hermione Granger? Theo had to take a floo call and left Blaise to his thoughts. Blaise had to use the bathroom. He went up the stairs to the one that was near Theo's private quarters. On his way out, he heard a noise coming from a room to his left. He peeked in the room to find out what it was. Hermione was strapped to the bed. She had a gag to her mouth. He ran to her side and started untying her. He got the gag out of her mouth. "He's fucking crazy!" Those were the first words out of her mouth.

_**Hermione's POV**_

The fuzziness was starting to fade away. She started to to try to get help. The only way she could was to try to scream. She heard a door open downstairs, she assumed. She screamed for an hour or so. There was no telling how long she had been up there, drugged. Finally, someone opened up the door. It was Theodore. "Looks like you need more medicine. I'll be back to take care of that, darling." He backed out of the room and closed the door after him. Hermione continued screaming all the while hoping that someone would hear her and help her.

The door opened again, Hermione hoped it wasn't Theodore again. She just wanted to tear his eyes out of his head with her bare hands. Her prayers were answered when Blaise opened the door instead of Theodore. He ungagged her, "He's fucking crazy!" She felt a lot better having said that. Blaise unbound her and she thanked him with a hug and a kiss. A rather passionate kiss that had her gasping for air and clutching his shoulders rather tight. A throat cleared and brought them out of their moment. "What the hell are you doing to _my _Hermione?! Stay away from her, Blaise!" Theodore yelled at them while pointing his wand in Blaise's direction.

Hermione had to think and think quickly. She was not about to let Theodore kill Blaise because of her. She decided to play Theodore's feelings for her. Hermione started walking towards him, as sexy as she could given the circumstances. She was utterly terrified of anyone getting hurt, well anyone besides Theodore, of course. "Oh Theo, I was only letting him believe that I still wanted him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I only have eyes for you, baby. You know that." Theodore didn't believe her, "No, you're tying to trick me!" Hermione caressed his jaw and the nape of his neck. "Why would I do that when you've treated me like royalty while i've been here? I love you so much Theodore. I don't want you to hurt him and then have to leave me by being sent to Azkaban. That would be horrible, wouldn't it?"

_**Theodore's POV**_

Theodore had the biggest smile on his face. Hermione had accepted him! She was all his now! He gathered her in to his arms and kissed her with all the passion and love he has felt for her for years. She kissed back with the same amount of passion, it almost stopped his heart from beating. Then, as soon as it had begun, it ended. There she stood, holding his wand to his chest, no more than two feet away from him. His eyes teared up. She was going to kill him! Why wouldn't she now? He had kept her here against her will, drugged her, and raped her. Of course she probably wouldn't remember that part of her time with him, but he would, forever.

"Blaise, please contact Harry and Neville. I am going to press charges against Theodore for kidnapping me." Hermione said to Blaise. He was so hurt. "Hermione, please, don't do this. We can still be together. I love you. I always will." Theodore decided right then that he still had a chance to have her for himself. He lunged at her before she could deny him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close to him. "I will always be with you, my dear." Theodore said before his world went black. He never should have forgotten about Blaise.

_**Blaise's POV**_

Blaise stunned that son of a bitch. How dare he touch Hermione? Who knows what he did to her while she was here. No wonder she looked about ready to kill him. "Hermione, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked her. Hermione shook her head no. She collapsed on to the floor. "Hermione! Hermione! Can you hear me?! Please! Wake up!" He shook her slightly. After Harry and Neville showed up to arrest Theodore, Blaise took Hermione to St. Mungo's. The Healers took Hermione from him and rushed her away.

It took them two hours to get her stabilized. It was a good thing that Harry and Neville appeared immediately after Hermione collapsed. She was dehydrated, malnourished, and pregnant. Wait...SHE WAS PREGNANT! How could that be? Blaise felt light headed. Hermione had been mistreated while Theodore had her and she was pregnant. Who was the baby's Father? Was it Ronald Weasley? Harry Potter? Blaise had no idea who it could be. He just wanted Hermione to be alright. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it. Probably kill Theodore Nott. Would he go to Azkaban for killing someone so despicable? Doubt it. He'd probably be given a medal for it.

The Healer in charge of Hermione gave him the ok to see how she was doing for himself. She looked the same to Blaise, as beautiful as ever. He never really gave her a second look. Never thought of her as anything different than Hermione Granger: Know It All Bookworm of Hogwarts. She really was beautiful, her long Brown hair, thick eyelashes, button nose, and cupid's bow lips. She didn't deserve the things she has been through in her life. He wondered how he would break the pregnancy news to her when she woke up. Maybe he wold get the Healer to do it for him. Her wrath would not be a pleasant sight, or feeling.


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Attention Readers! I hate anonymous reviews. Most of the time people who review like that only have negative comments. I am quite aware of how my story comes across. Once again, if you don't like my story is going, please go read another one. I have an extensive list of favorite authors and stories. My story is set at this pace for a reason. If there is a grammar mistake, please point it out for me. Don't just leave a comment like that and not tell me where to correct myself. I had my next chapter ready until I saw that comment, Terri. To my amazingly sweet readers, please stick with me. That review has me incredibly bummed out and I don't feel like posting tonight. I will post tomorrow, in spite of my bruised ego. I am not getting a new Beta when I have 6 wonderful ones already. So sorry for getting your hopes up like this, but I needed to get this reviewer out of my head. I would also like to remind you guys that most of this has happened to me in the past 3 years. The pace is because of what happened to me. Have a great night and I will be back tomorrow night.


End file.
